Understanding
by ilovettt
Summary: B/B oneshot. Random cuteness involving Parker, because we all love him! Should probably be rated lower.. Enjoy & review!


**B/B in an established relationship.  
Just a random oneshot, because it's been floating around in my head for like a month now. A little fluffy, I suppose.  
And Parker's here too, because well, who doesn't love that little sweetheart?  
Hope you enjoy it :) Reviews very very much appreciated!**

**Understanding**

Temperance Brennan was sleeping soundly in her partner's bedroom, unaware of the faint tapping of footsteps coming from outside the door. She didn't wake as the door creaked open and a small shadowy figure tiptoed across the room to her side of the bed.

"Bones," the shadow sniffed, "Bones, wake up. Please."

A tiny finger touched Brennan's right cheek lightly, and she nuzzled her face deeper into the pillow, not wanting to wake up. Who was it at this time of the night anyway? _Wait a minute… I'm not at home. Booth is working late, there's no one else –_

"Parker!" her eyes shot open and she took in the boy's startled face in front of her. Parker was visibly shaking, as his soft finger still feathered her cheek, the tears covering his face flickering in the moonlight.

"Hey. What's wrong Parker," she whispered softly, placing her hands on both sides of his face finding his tear-filled eyes with her own (now very concerned) ones. _What's wrong? Why can't Booth be here? I'm so lost. The one night we have Parker and he has to work late… I'm so bad at this._

"I want my daddy." _Trust me, you're not the only one who wishes he was here…_

"Oh baby, I'm sorry but your father is working late today."

"I want my daddy," Parked sobbed again, tears streaming from under his closed eyelids, his tiny fists trembling at his sides. _What the hell am I going to do? I guess.-- I don't know. Here goes…_

Brennan got up, sitting on the side of the bed, taking Parker's hands into hers, trying to calm him down. "Look at me Parker. I'm so sorry, but I can't get you your father right now, he's working. But he did promise he'd get home as soon as he could, ok. In the mean time I'm here. So please, Parker, tell me what's wrong."

Parker's eyes shot to the floor and a faint blush rose on his cheeks. "I had a nightmare," he mumbled, evidently embarrassed. A small sigh of relief left Brennan's lips. _This I can deal with. _She pulled Parker into a soft embrace, caressing his golden curls soothingly as she whispered in a comforting voice, "Parker, it's alright. Everyone has nightmares sometimes. It's ok to be scared."

"But daddy's never scared of anything."

"Parker, trust me. No matter what your father says, he is afraid sometimes too. He doesn't like to talk about it, but I know him very well and I can see when he's afraid. For example, if he thinks something could harm you, he gets scared. You know why?"

Parker's brown eyes filled with questions as he looked at Brennan.

"Why, Bones?"

"Because he loves you. More than anything in this world, and he would never let anything or anyone harm you."

A huge smile spread across Parker's face as he put his arms around Brennan, the tears long gone from his eyes. Brennan rubbed his back soothingly, letting him nuzzle his small face into her hair.

"You ready to get back to sleep?" Brennan asked softly, still hugging Parker close to herself, quite sure she was doing the right thing. _Maybe I'm not that bad with kids after all._

"Yeah… Umm, Bones. Is it ok if I stay here and sleep with you? My room's all dark and stuff."

"Sure, Parker."

* * *

Seeley Booth was exhausted. He'd been working late all week, and finally it was Friday night, and he was getting out later than any other day. What pissed him off most was the fact that it was his weekend with Parker, and he'd missed out almost one-third of it thanks to paperwork. _I hope Bones and Parker are getting along. He adores her, but sometimes he has trouble understanding what on earth she's talking about (just like his daddy…) _He thought to himself as he drove through the dark city.

When he got home the lights were off and he didn't bother turning them on as he shut the door behind him and took off his jacket, leaving it and his shoes in the corridor. The only thing he could hear in the apartment was the sound of his own footsteps as he made his way towards Parker's bedroom. His son would be fast asleep by now, but he wanted to see him anyway, wanted to make sure he was safe and sleeping ok. He opened the door slowly, not wanting Parker to wake up this late. It would be impossible to het him back to sleep.

"Parker? Parker, where are you? What the hell?" A wave of panic rushed over him, tensing every muscle in his body as his eyes searched the room for his son. _Where the hell is he? Maybe Rebecca didn't drop him off after all. No, she would've called. Maybe… No. This can't be happening. Shit._

"_Bones_," Booth breathed as he darted out of the room, rushing towards the bedroom they'd been sharing for a few months now. _If something's happened to them… God, please._

He hauled the door open, and came to a halt at the entrance of his bedroom, staring at the two figures lying in his bed. He let out a long, slow breath. _Thank God. _His breathing slowed, and his heartbeat settled as he took in the most beautiful sight he'd witnessed in his entire life.

There they were, bathing in the silver glow of the moonlight coming through the window, safe and sound in his bed. The two people he loved and cherished most in the world. Hell, the entire universe.

Tears filled Booth's eyes as he watched his son snuggle closer to Bones, his hands tangled in her chestnut hair while hers stayed where they were protectively wrapped around him, as if trying to keep him safe.

After hastily wiping away the tears from his cheeks, he made his way to his side of the bed, trying to make as little noise as possible. Soundlessly shedding his clothes and putting on a pair of pajama pants, he slid slowly between the covers, hoping not to wake either of the two beautiful creatures resting peacefully in his bed. But when his body touched Brennan's, he could immediately feel her stirring against him.

"Shh, baby. Go back to sleep," we whispered into her silky hair as his hands moved to embrace her, pulling her back softly against his chest.

"Already awake," she mumbled, turning her head around slowly so that she could see his eyes.

_God she's cute when she's all sleepy and tousled like this. _"Seems so."

"You ok, Booth?" _He looks almost like he's been crying._

"Yeah, Bones. I am now." _And she thinks she can't read people. As if, Bones._

She wasn't sure what he meant, but right now there was a more pressing issue on her mind. "Parker had a nightmare. He kept asking for you and I felt so bad when I had to tell him you were at work. He asked if he could sleep here and I said it was ok. I hope I did the right thing?" The uncertainty in her voice made Booth melt, reminding him of one of the million reasons why she was the only person he could and would ever love.

"You did the right thing, Bones. Exactly the right thing," he assured her and brushed his lips to hers before shifting them so that Parker was now snuggled between them in the bed, his fingers still entangled in Brennan's hair as he snuffled in his sleep, cocooned safely between them.

Brennan moved her hand up to caress Booth's cheek and he smiled tenderly at her, running his fingers through her silky hair.

"You got to trust yourself with him, baby. He adores you, you know that. And you know how to be with him. Just trust yourself. You were great with him tonight, I mean look at him, sound asleep in your arms."

"Yeah, I guess I'm not that bad after all," she whispered to him as that hypnotizing smile of hers crept to her face, making her eyes sparkle in the moonlight. _God I love that smile._

Booth smiled back, letting his lips caress hers once more before cuddling her closer to him.

"You're amazing, Bones. Always."


End file.
